This is a time of great excitement in the field of bone biology. In the past several years, we have gained great insight into how bone models and remodels, and this information has been applied to the treatment of osteoporosis and related skeletal disorders. Such knowledge has extended itself into areas that just a few years ago would have been incomprehensible. For example, the family of bone cells themselves, the osteoblast and the osteoclast, formerly thought to work in concert within the bone remodeling unit, now have been joined by the osteocyte, a cell newly recognized to play a pivotal role in signaling these cells and other systems. Products of these bone cells, also newly recognized, are identifying processes and mechanisms that extend to the very heart of molecular control mechanisms. This new knowledge has spanned a wide spectrum of disciplines that include cell and molecular biology, genetics, epidemiology, engineering, biomechanics, imaging, material sciences, immunology, and integrative organ physiology. Along with traditional areas that have housed the discipline, such as endocrinology and rheumatology, the field is now enriched with cross fertilization from these other areas, leading to new ideas and new knowledge. It is appropriate at this time, therefore, to hold a meeting in which these advances can be considered and in which experts in these various areas can gather together. The idea is to generate even more exciting ideas and therapeutic approaches to osteoporosis, which is a major cause of disability in our aging population. [unreadable] [unreadable] We believe it is important at this time to bring together clinical, basic and translational investigators to discuss these new advances with a view that will have therapeutic relevance. The proposed meeting will serve as an important step towards translating new knowledge into new therapeutic concepts. In addition, this meeting will identify key questions for future research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The American Society for Bone and Mineral Research is the premier society for the study and advancement of basic and clinical research in disorders relating to the skeleton. The considerations described above make it very clear that this is the time for senior thought leaders, mid-career investigators and young investigators to gather together in concert with NIH Institutes' staff. Information derived from the exchanges at such a meeting will serve to provide the NIH with novel ideas about programs worthy of support in future years and lead to a vibrant exchange of ideas and a definition of vital pathways for future advances in research and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]